bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Viaggio dell'evocatore
'Arco Narrativo Grand Gaia' 'Atto iniziale - Da Elgaia a Grand Gaia' 'Atto 1 - Mistral' 'Mistral' Dopo aver attraversato il varco di Lucius per la prima volta vi ritrovate svenuti in una piana verdeggiante. La discepola del dio,Tilith ti sveglierà "molto delicatamente" e ti insegnerà a utilizzare i poteri da evocatore appena acquisiti. Scoprirete di trovarvi nella piana dell'avventuriero di Mistral, la prima delle regioni controllate dalla dea caduta della creazione, Maxwell. Dopo aver fatto un po' di pratica con le tue abilità Tilith ti consiglierà di tornare al vostro villaggio per riposarvi. Qui incontrerai Karl, un tuo amico d'infanzia e capo di una squadra di uccisori di demoni, i Nyonne, che ti mostrerà come ottenere nuove evocazioni utilizzando delle rare gemme e ti regalerà le gemme necessarie per un'evocazione. Il sole del giorno successivo sale su Grand Gaia e sei pronto ad attraversare di nuovo il portale. Tilith continua a raccontarti dettagli sulla tua missione,sconfiggere gli dei caduti che controllano Grand Gaia e che hanno quasi portato all'estinzione umana in passato. Con un po' di sforzo riesci a intravedere l'entrata di una caverna, continui a eliminare le gelatine che ti separano dalla meta e finalmente alla fine del campo trovi una gemma.Seguendo il consiglio di Tilith torni al villaggio,dove incontri Karl ferito e Seria, una sua compagna di squadra. Seria non ama particolarmente i novellini quindi ti solleciterà in modo scortese nel sintetizzare un'antidoto, per curare l'avvelenamento di Karl. Tornato a Grand Gaia il viaggio continua attraverso la grotta infuocata,il nevaio di Egor,la foresta e la palude Magutagal, sconfiggendo i mostri evocati da Maxwell. Alcuni dei mostri che hai incontrato si sono uniti a te e hai anche raccolto abbastanza gemme per evocare un'unità più forte. Tilith finalmente si ricorda delle sfere,speciali oggetti che potenziano le unità,e ti insegna come usare la casa delle sfere. La torre di Mistral si fa sempre più vicina. Superando il tempio di Mirza e il Nido del mostro, chiamato così a causa dei Zahhak che lo abitano, arrivi finalmente alla base della torre. La discepola ti informa della presenza di un potente mostro meccanico costruito da Maxwell in persona, sarà l'ultimo ostacolo alla liberazione di Mistral. Inizi a scalare la torre, reincontrando i temibili nemici che avevi sconfitto per arrivare fin lì, per poi arrivare sulla cima. L'enorme Colosso ti sbarra la strada, ma grazie alle tue unità riesci ad avere la meglio. Mistral è libera! La voce di Lucius risuona nella tua mente, il portale per Morgan è adesso aperto. 'Morgan' L'influsso di Maxwell è stato indebolito grazie alla liberazione di Mistral e finalmente arrivi a Morgan. Trovi subito davanti a te Tilth pronta a accoglierti e sgridarti per il ritardo ma dopo una piccola introduzione partite insieme per il deserto di Kagan e il lido Zefiro, dove incontri due nemici molto familiari. Arrivato alla foresta notturna perdi le tracce di Tilith ma in compenso incontri Karl, alla ricerca di un demone chiamato Graham.Ti rivela che Graham potrebbe essersi alleato con un discepolo di Maxwell e ti avvisa della presenza di un lanciere evocato proprio dal demone. Alla fine della foresta riesci a sconfiggerlo ma anche lui ha qualcosa di familiare. Arrivato nelle terre di Asekutt non c'è ancora traccia di Tilith ma Karl ti conferma le voci di prima, Graham fuggito grazie alla protezione di Abbadon, il discepolo della dea caduta che dimora nella torre di Morgan. Continui quindi il viaggio dietro di lui passando dal santuario di Lystia e dalla cattedrale distrutta incontrando anche Seria, che non è per niente contenta di vederti e ti dice di lasciar fare a lei. Finalmente alla base della torre trovi Karl e Seria che combattono contro i mostri in arrivo e Karl si offre di pensare a loro per farti salire insieme a Seria ma lei si trova costretta a lasciare tutto a te per aiutare il suo compagno, minacciando il peggio se tu dovessi fallire. Senti i rumori della battaglia sotto di te ma continui a salire la torre per non vanificare il loro sforzo. Sei bestie ti separano dal discepolo ma non hai paura. Arrivi finalmente da Abbadon ma di Graham non c'è traccia, l'enorme discepolo sembra una cassa toracica e così concentri i tuoi attacchi contro il suo cuore. Non è una battaglia facile ma riesci a eliminarlo. Morgan è adesso libera! Esci dalla torre e trovi Seria e Karl insieme a Tilith, che si farà scappare che era stava perdendo il suo tempo con Selena ad un concorso di bellezza. La via per St.Lamia sta per essere aperta ma ricevi una comunicazione dalla sala degli evocatori, ti viene chiesto di investigare sull'isola di Cordelica. 'Saint Lamia' Fin dall'arrivo a St.Lamia ti sembra che Tilith si comporti in modo un po' strano ma sei quasi arrivato da Maxwell e ti concentri sul tuo obiettivo. Scalate il vulcano Eldent, dominio della fenice, e il sacro monte Craylia, dove risiede un Malnaplis, e la discepola sembra indebolirsi. Dopo aver oltrepassato la foresta sanguinosa finalmente ti spiega che Maxwell ha lanciato una maledizione su voi due e lei ti ha protetto ma adesso sta perdendo le forze molto velocemente. Preoccupato per Tilith, ti affretti a scalare il monte Wistorea(lasciando una preghiera al Benevolo Ziz). Giunto al monte del tempio recondito, trovi un accampamento di evocatori e chiedi aiuto a Seria per curare Tilith. Dopo un'allusione all'avvelenamento di Karl accetterà di tenerla al campo mentre tu dovrai sconfiggere la dea caduta per sciogliere la maledizione. E si, sarà "gentile" come sempre. Uscito dalla Grotta malevola ti ritrovi sopra il promontorio che dà il nome alla regione. Davanti al castello vieni raggiunto da Karl, che ha sentito tutto da Seria ed è venuto a aiutarti. Si occuperà di aprirti la strada per salvare la discepola dal terribile anatema. Finalmente ti ritrovi in una grande sala, dove la dea della creazione si prepara a attaccare. Sembra essere stata indebolita da come i miti la descrivevano ma i suoi colpi sono devastanti, il suo Senza Fine rieccheggia nella stanza e solo le tue unità più forti sono ancora in piedi. Dopo una lunga lotta, infliggi il colpo finale alla dea e Karl ti raggiunge, seguito da Seria e Tilith. La discepola ha usato una parte dei suoi poteri per teletrasportarsi non appena la maledizione è svanita. Dopo le congratulazioni dei tuoi compagni, tranne quelle di Seria, Lucius torna a parlarti e ti chiede di attendere che il portale per Palmyna sia creato adesso che la barriera di Maxwell è stata spezzata. Decidi quindi di completare la missione che la sala degli evocatori ti aveva affidato a Cordelica. 'Atto 1,5 - Cordelica' (Cordelica si può piazzare sia fra Morgan e St.Lamia che tra St.Lamia e Palmyna, è indifferente) Cordelica, l'Isola dei Giganti, è stata scoperta solo recentemente dalla Sala degli Evocatori e quindi ricevi la richiesta di esplorare la zona. Questa volta Tilith decide di tornare dal dio Lucius, aspettando che il prossimo portale venga aperto. Inizi l'esplorazione passando per le grotte di Greyska, chiamate anche "il varco per l'inferno" a causa della alte temperature. Finalmente uscito dalla grotta senti la fresca brezza delle cascate di Ignia ma mentre stai per procedere senti un terremoto e compare un uomo dai capelli verdi, Lugina. Lugina si introduce come il "grandissimo" capitano della 23esima divisione degli Uccisori di Demoni, i Guardiani del cielo. Il suo carattere ricorda molto quello di Seria, infatti ti avvertirà di non proseguire e di lasciare tutto a lui, altrimenti ti caccerai in guai molto seri. Tu continui imperterrito e casualmente lo ritrovi all'entrata della foresta di Lomass, dove cercherà di metterti in chiaro le "classi sociali" degli evocatori. Stando alle sue parole tutti gli evocatori più deboli vengono posizionati nell'esercito della Sala, mentre coloro che dimostrano grandi abilità diventano cacciatori di demoni. Con disprezzo accenna anche alle guardie imperiali, che definisce schiavetti della nobiltà. Anche se quella coppia di Vampiro e Douglas inizialmente ti crea un po' di problemi, usando i Tonici riesci a contrastare le noiose anomalie che infliggono e intravedi la fortezza di Valtan. Lugina adesso è veramente irritato e i terremoti lo fanno per far tornare indietro,ma improvvisamente compare una ragazza della guardia imperiale, Paris. Il cacciatore di demoni non sembra per niente felice di vederla ma riesce a convincerlo a completare la missione facendo leva sul suo ego. Sfida quindi tu e Paris a raggiungere la vetta della Torre della luce, dove sarebbero custodite informazioni sull'isola. Arrivati sulla torre trovi Lugina intento a studiare incisioni antiche e pronto a ripartire, perfino Paris si meraviglia che sia a conoscenza di tale lingua. La guardia tuttavia si interessa particolarmente a te e alle tue relazioni con Karl, nome che fa irritare Lugina, il quale parte subito per le Miniere di Cordelica. Tu e Paris decidete di seguirlo e lei, sempre giocando con l'ego e l'orgoglio di Lugina, gli fa rivelare il significato delle incisioni. I numerosi terremoti sarebbero causati dal risveglio di Grantos, il re dei giganti, che si era addormentato in un lungo letargo dopo che gli dei avevano sterminato la sua razza. Qualcosa avrebbe fatto quindi risvegliare lentamente la sua coscienza. Grantos cadde in letargo nelle rovine oltre le miniere, quindi vi affrettate ad andare avanti. Arrivati alle rovine Lugina sembra esitante ma citando alcune delle imprese di Karl come leader delle lance ribelli, i Nyonne, il cacciatore di demoni dice che sarà lui a sconfiggere il gigante, facendo piazza pulita di tutti i mostri nelle vicinanze. Basandoti sulle scosse ti sembra che Grantos non sia ancora del tutto sveglio ma Lugina sta prendendo la strada sbagliata, tuttavia liberando l'area dai nemici. Improvvisamente davanti a te si staglia una possente figura, il colosso si è svegliato! Il gigante è molto lento ma i suoi pugni sono potenti, cerchi di sfruttare i suoi riflessi intorpiditi per sferrare una serie di attacchi e alla fine Grantos cade sconfitto. Paris, che stava osservando la battaglia, rimane molto colpita mentre Lugina cerca di trovare scuse sul fatto che si fosse spostato. Ti accomiati quindi dai due evocatori, non sapendo che presto li incontrerai ancora. Nel frattempo Tilith appare per informarti che il prossimo portale è pronto. 'Atto 2 - Palmyna' 'Amdahl' Il regno di Amdahl è la prima isola dell'arcipelago di Palmyna, dove risiede il generale dell'esercito divino Cardes, detto il Malvaggio. Appena arrivato incontri Tilith e insieme passate attraverso il villaggio Julep, la nave infestata Legnia e le pianure di Elios, dove la perdi di vista. Entrato da solo nelle miniere di Saji incontri di nuovo Karl e Seria,sempre alla ricerca di Graham,diretti alla città fantasma di Edila,aldilà delle miniere. Arrivato al tempio di Lamellia ti ricongiungi con Tilith e incontrate un vecchio misterioso che dirà di chiamarsi Grah. Il vecchio sembrerebbe essere alla ricerca di informazioni sui 4 eroi di Palmyna. Alla città di Edila troverete Karl e Seria feriti che vi diranno che il demone è riuscito a fuggire grazie a un'altra oscura presenza molto più potente. Vi metteranno in guardia sulla sua potenza e sulla sua aura malvagia. Arrivati poi al castello di Amdahl comparirà di nuovo il vecchio Grah,che vi avviserà della presenza di un potente spirito malvagio che dimora nel castello. L'impero di Amdahl in passato fu attaccato dal Regno di Palmyna e l'imperatore morì pieno di rancore verso gli esseri umani. Questi rancori permisero allo spirito di assumere la forma di un demone,alleandosi con gli dei per avere la sua vendetta. Il vecchio termina così la sua storia e ti chiede di venire con te nonostante l'età non gli permetta di combattere al massimo. Avanzate dunque alla sala del trono;Un enorme mostro con 4 gambe e 4 braccia carica verso di voi e la battaglia ha inizio. Esorcizzato lo spirito,Grah si congratula con te e Seria arriva come messaggera di Karl.Il vecchio e la spadaccina sembrano conoscersi ma Grah gli fa segno di rimanere zitta. Mentre il portale per Encervis si apre,un potente essere osserva gli eventi. 'Encervis' Così continua la tua avventura e dopo essere passato per l'ennesimo vulcano con Tilth che si lamenta per le temperature altissime,al lago Adela trovate il vecchio Grah che combatte con una specie di demone. L'anziano scaglia un potente attacco di luce e il mostro scappa,dopodichè si accorge della tua presenza. Vi dice che quello era Zebra,il discepolo del Dio caduto Cardes,il malevolo. Vi chiede inoltre di fare una piccola deviazione e passare per un certo forte celeste Solaris e distruggerlo. Prosegui fino al castello di Avenia,dove inizia a raccontarvi la storia del forte celeste e il motivo della richiesta. La fortezza fu costruita dall'imperatore di Amdahl per assoggettare le isole vicine e conquistare l'arcipelago,si stima che avesse potuto distruggere un'intera nazione. Il re di Palmyna si oppose e scoppiò la "guerra dell'arcipelago".Alla fine l'imperatore fu ucciso,dando origine allo spettro che hai sconfitto, e il forte celeste ibernò le sue funzioni. Il discepolo con cui stava combattendo prima ha intenzione di riattivare quel forte e dirigerlo verso Elgaia. Continui il tuo viaggio superando la gola di Gadillian e arrivando al Mausoleo di Alman dove incontri Karl e Seria che sono accorsi a causa dell'emergenza Solaris. Il forte celeste sembra essere sopra la terra dei morti quindi insieme procedete fino a incontrare Tilith,che usando i suoi poteri teletrasporta tutti in cielo. Il potere di una discepola tuttavia non è stabile e Tilith si ritrova molto indebolita. Incontrate Zebra ma con le ultime forze lei vi protegge e scaglia un potente attacco,prima di perdere le forze. Il discepolo,anche'esso indebolito,si ritira per attuare il suo piano e vi manda contro delle orde di mostri. Karl e Seria si offrono di ripulire la strada,il compito di vendicare Tilith è tuo. Il tuo cuore si riempie di determinazione.Ti fai strada fra i mostri e raggiungi la sala di comando dove Zebra ti attende. Il discepolo è imponente e sembra un demone,i suoi colpi critici infliggono molto danno ma sai bene cosa devi fare. Sfruttando l'indebolimento della precedente battaglia trovi un'apertura nella sua difesa e lo stordisci pesantemente,causando l'instabilità del forte,che inizia a crollare. Senti una luce chiamare il tuo nome e ti avvolge... Ti ritrovi con il sedere dolorante sulla riva del lago di Adela,insieme a Karl,Seria e Tilith,che ha usato di nuovo il suo potere all'ultimo istante per salvarvi. Ma il discepolo non è ancora sconfitto e si appresta ad attaccare,quando Grah lo trafigge con la sua lancia e cade sconfitto. Proprio mentre il vecchio si congratula con voi,Karl interrompe(come al solito) e rivela che il vecchio Grah non è altro che Grahadens,uno degli anziani evocatori fondatori della sala di Arkas e suo padre adottivo. Il vecchio,smascherato,insiste sul voler essere trattato come un semplice anziano e perciò ha nascosto la sua identità. Dopo una battuta sul fondoschiena di Seria,Grahadens ti ricorda che adesso la via per Palmyna è aperta. 'Atto 3 - Palmyna' Finalmente nella terra del secondo Dio caduto,Cardes,ti ricongiungi con Tilith alle rovine di Dejour ma ti avvisa che il sigillo di Cardes si sta rompendo perciò ti promette di trovare una soluzione e che ti riferirà tutto al seminario di Arlind. Continui da solo fino al castello di Obselion,dove Grahadens inizia a parlarti della storia dei 4 eroi di Palmyna,coloro che riuscirono a imprigionare Cardes nel mondo spiriti. Il castello dove vi trovate era la reggia del regno di Palmyna.Quando la guarra contro gli dei iniziò,la principessa indossò l'armatura Lafdranya,passata da generazioni,e andò alla ricerca di compagni per fermare il generale divino,Cardes. Dovettero sacrificare la loro vita ma crearono un sigillo che bloccò il dio per più di un secolo. La tua missione procede,attraversando il sentiero smeraldo e le rovine di Grandelt per poi arrivare finalmente al seminario di Arlind. Qui vi riunite tutti tranne Tilith,stranamente in ritardo.Karl e Seria sono stati inviati per aiutarti e seguendo le loro informazioni vi dirigete al campo di battaglia Noera. Qui Tilith,apparentemente stremata,spiega che stava cercando di riparare la frattura del sigillo ma era troppo tardi e si è quindi affrettata a trovare un modo per entrare nel mondo spiriti. In modo simile alla fortezza celeste,la discepola vi teletrasporta all'interno della prigione di Cardes... Lo spazio e il tempo sono in totale caos nel mondo spiriti,isole fluttuano nel vuoto e il cielo si tinge di un colore violaceo. Seria e Karl ti aprono il passaggio fra le orde di mostri,la presenza di Cardes continua a aumentare e vedi in lontananza il corpo umanoide del Dio fuso alla sua parte di mostro. Cardes sembra confuso,come se avesse perso un po' della sua memoria nell'antico scontro,ma nonostante ciò procedi con cautela. Come Maxwell,anche lui ha il potentissimo Senza Fine e dimensione nascosta ma,colpendo il centro da cui sembrano scaturire i suoi attacchi,riesci a trafiggere e uccidere il Dio. Il mondo spiriti collassa e Tilith vi riporta indietro. Dopo le congratulazioni per la sconfitta del secondo dio caduto,ricevi una richiesta dalla Sala degli evocatori e la discepola ti saluta dicendo che il prossimo portale ci metterà un po' a aprirsi. 'Atto 4 - Lizeria' Accetti quindi l'incarico della Sala degli evocatori:indagare sulla torre di Lizeria,l'isola su cui sorgeva la repubblica di La Veda,devota al dio Karna Masta. Inizi l'esplorazione dalla pianura davanti al portale e dopo non molto incontri Lugina,il cacciatore di demoni con cui avevi viaggiato per Cordelica. Anche lui ha una missione simile,ma sembra avere molti più dettagli che non vuole rivelarti,tuttavia è arrabbiato per ciò che è successo la scorsa volta e ti dice di stargli lontano. Passando oltre le montagne di Golzo,incontri anche la guardia imperiale Paris che,impressionata dalla tua forza contro Cardes,Maxwell e Grantos,ti proporrà di allearti con l'impero e tradire la sala degli evocatori. Poco prima di dilegursi per lascirti tempo per pensare,Lugina sente tutto e ti avverte che se continuerai a seguirlo ti considererà un traditore della sala e alleato di Paris. Al lago di Lodan trovi Lugina che,avendo ignorato il suo avviso,si chiede cosa quella donna ti abbia dato in cambio. Ti difendi dicendo di non essere un traditore e quindi lui giunge alla conclusione che lo stai seguendo per rubargli nel momento giusto la fama per il completamento della missione. Ti sfida quindi a un duello sull'altra sponda del lago per ristabilire la gerarchia. Come volevasi dimostrare,Lugina fa la figura del pallone gonfiato e giungi alla Palude invalicabile. Paris sembra star parlando con qualcuno ma appena ti avvicini interrompe le comunicazioni.Appena le racconti che hai sconfitto Lugina lei,divertita,ti pone di nuovo l'offerta di allearsi all'impero. Vedendoti dubbioso,ti racconta cosa sta succedendo all'interno di Elgaia: "Il sistema di governo è rotto e noi siamo gli unici a poterlo sistemare,il mondo non è governato da una repubblica ma sotto il controllo di un'organizzazione di evocatori.In passato i superstiti della grande guerra fondarono l'Impero di Randall guidando il popolo.Con il tempo alcuni gruppi si ribellarono alle alti classi dell'impero,formando la Federazione di Elgaia.Ma quando arrivarono gli evocatori e fu fondata la Sala di Arkas,gli evocatori fondatori presero il controllo dei commerci grazie alla potenza della loro organizzazione,lasciando sia la Federazione che l'Impero dei gusci vuoti senza potere." In cambio della tua allenza ti promette di condividere le sue informazioni ma ti lascia ancora tempo,confidando che farai la scelta giusta nel momento giusto,poichè sta per mettere mano a un grande potere nascosto sull'isola. Così ti saluta,sperando di reincontrarti. Arrivi quindi al bosco tonante Zaljiba,dove Lugina si giustifica dicendo che stava andando leggero con te la scorsa volta ma,poichè lo stai irritando,ti aspetterà sulla cima e questa volta farà sul serio. Di nuovo,combatti contro l'orgoglioso cacciatore di demoni e procedi verso la città di La Veda. In passato il centro della repubblica di La Veda,da cui proveniva uno dei 6 eroi,Atro,la città è ormai in rovina,distrutta dal dio che i cittadini per tanto tempo erano stati devoti. Compare di nuovo Paris,che prova a farti riflettere sulla storia della città,simile a Elgaia,e su cosa stessero facendo Lucius e Karna Masta durante la grande guerra. Gli dei potrebbero attaccare in ogni momento ma dice che quel misterioso potere potrebbe ribaltare le situazioni. Prima di salutarti ti avverte che Lugina ti sta aspettando sul ponte oscuro,verso la torre,dove lei lo ha visto dirigersi con uno sguardo minaccioso. Senza paura,procedi a scontrarti con il cacciatore.Lugina dice che l'obbiettivo della missione è sulla cima della torre e che non ti lascerà intralciare la sua strada di nuovo. Questa volta sembra fare veramente sul serio,le sue abilità con la spada si sincronizzano con la magia di terra e il duello si complica ma fortunatamente riesci a batterlo. Entri,così, nella torre dove trovi subito Paris ad aspettarti,sorpresa dalla tua vittoria contro il cacciatore di demoni. Tuttavia insiste sulla proposta di allenza,asserendo che lei otterrà il potere che dimora sulla cima e porterà l'impero a dominare Grand Gaia. Da qui inizia la scalinata verso la vetta che però viene interrotta da un gigantesco robot-parete armato,è il sistema di sicurezza della torre! Sia tu che Paris dovete schivare le raffiche di colpi che la macchina di eliminazione intrusi vi spara,solo grazie alle tue unità riesci a evitare il colpo paralizzante e disattivare il robottone. Oltrepassato il colosso meccanico,vedi delle macerie che sono ormai collassate su se stesse. Paris inizialmente crede che le informazioni erano semplicemente errate e il potere si trovasse altrove ma eccco che appare Lugina,pronto a svelare il mistero. Quello che la guardia imperiale stava cercando era un portale legato a Karna Masta,tuttavia esso è collassato e adesso è inusabile. Delusa e arrabbiata,Paris se ne va,ancora convinta che ti unirai a lei in futuro,mentre Lugina si volta verso di te e si meraviglia che tu non sapessi nulla della missione. Con un tono che celeva il suo desiderio di vendetta,anche lui se ne va,augurando di (non) incontrarsi di nuovo. Torni così al tuo pacifico villaggio,ma dopo non molto Tilith ti informa dell'apertura del portale per Agni. 'Atto 5 Agni' 'Ryvern' Una delle isole dell'arcipelago di Agni e la più vicina a Palmyna,Ryvern è l'accesso alla regione controllata dalla dea Zelhvalua,la Suprema. Questa volta Karl e Seria decidono di viaggiare insieme a te fin dall'inizio,per aiutarti contro la dea e la sua discepola ingannatrice. Partite quindi dalla Valle di Glomore per giungere al Nevaio di Khelne ma Seria e Tilith iniziano a litigare e procedono da sole verso la foresta,lasciandoti insieme a Karl. In quel momento fa la sua comparsa Mare,la discepola di Zevalhua,che dichiara di non essere interessata a te ma a Karl,a cui propone di rivelare la verità sulla sue vere orgini alle rovine di Azura,dicendo che Grahadens e gli altri anziani l'hanno usato fin da quando è stato trovato abbandonato a Grand Gaia. Karl,nonostante sa che lei sta cercando di ingannarlo,accetta per scoprire cosa vuole veramente da lui. Preoccupato per l'avventatezza di Karl,procedi fino alla foresta di StoK..elna e riferisci tutto a Seria e Tilith. Mare torna quindi in scena,affermando che lui non tornerà più da voi e che si è alleato con loro dopo aver saputo la verità. Nonostante l'avvertenza di Tilith sulla sua abilità di manipolazione,Seria decide di andare da sola alle rovine per incontrare Karl. Anche tu e Tilith,preoccupati per i due cacciatori di demoni,procedete verso le rovine e trovate Seria ferita. Vi racconta che mentre lei e Karl stavano combattendo Mare la ha colta alla sprovvista e Karl le ha fatto da scudo ma è stato catturato. La discepola ha lasciato in vita la ragazza così da riferirti che ti aspetta sulla torre bianca. Ferita e dolorante,Seria ti chiede quindi di andare a salvarlo mentre Tilith si offre di riportarla a Elgaia. Procedi verso la torre,scalando le Montagne di Ryvern, e incontri il vecchio Grahadens che ti tranquillizza dicendo che si occuperà lui di salvare Karl dalle grinfie di Mare. La sua posizione di anziano evocatore in passato gli ha impedito di stare con suo figlio adottivo per non metterlo in pericolo quindi ti ringrazia per essere stato al suo fianco. Ti dice di pensare prima a sconfiggere Zevalhua ma vede nei tuoi occhi la determinazione di andare fino alla torre quindi dice che salverà Karl per poi aspettarti,il vecchio quindi si incammina verso la caverna. Arrivato alla caverna dell'Abisso Mare appare,dicendo di aver sconfitto il guerriero che era passato di qui poco prima ma viene interrotta da Tilith,che ti rassicura sulla salute di seria e ti incoraggia. La discepola ingannatrice,presa alla sprovvista dalla velocità di recupero dell'avversaria,si ritira dicendo che ti apetterà alla torre bianca insieme a Karl. Vedi la luce alla fine della grotta e la grande torre bianca si erige davanti a voi. Mare vi scatena contro il drago Granvalm,guardiano della torre e Tilith usa i suoi poteri per respingerlo ma rimane senza forze e il drago scappa. La discepola nota che il guardiano stava correndo come per proteggere qualcosa e ti chiede di lasciarla lì e inseguire il drago. Inizia così la scalata della torre nel tentativo di salvare Karl. Riesci a raggiungere Granvalm,indebolito dai precedenti attacchi di Tilith. Il drago si dimostra debole quindi ti armi di evocazioni di fuoco e Lancia chef preparando un filetto di drago. Tuttavia le scale ti hanno sfinito e Mare ne approfitta per attaccare,solo la tempestività di Lugina riesce a salvarti e mettere in fuga la discepola che dice che Karl è stato portato a Agni. 'Agni' Segui Lugina e attraversi il portale verso Agni,appena arrivati ti spiega di come la sala degli evocatori abbia richiesto il suo aiuto per salvare Karl. Vi dirigete quindi verso la capitale di Agni,dove Lugina crede che Mare stia nascondendo Karl. Non trovando nessun indizio ti dice di fare da esca per farla uscire allo scoperto mentre lui indaga. Senza successo continuate fino alla costa di Agniria dove propone di dividervi per cercare Karl più velocemente,dicendoti di fare ancora più rumore per far uscire allo scoperto la discepola. Come previsto all'altopiano di Granasta Mare fa la sua comparsa,dicendo di aver depistato l'altro evocatore per allontanarlo da te,tuttavia decide di aspettare fino al Picco tuono Navara per attaccarti,usando sempre la vita di Karl come ostaggio nel caso ti rifiutassi. Così continui,superando l'altopiano,fino ad arrivare al Picco. Mare ti guarda,ricordandosi dell'eroe di fuoco che aveva tentato di opporsi a gli dei,e decide di rimandare di nuovo l'incontro alla fine della zona,per farti stancare ancora un po'. Ti fai strada fra i nemici e ti ritrovi al suo cospetto,solo per poco riesci a farla battere in ritirata e,vedendo il deserto davanti a te,decidi finalmente di riposare. Alla tomba del Re la discepola precedentemente sconfitta si meraviglia della tua tenacia ma dal momento che Zevalhua e Afla Dilith stanno combattendo non vuole che tu possa interferire e ti attacca,molto più potente di prima. Avendo recuperato le forze riesci a respingere i suoi attacchi e la discepola degli inganni fugge di nuovo,verso la cava di Lognea Seguendola fino alla cava ti rendi conto tardi che si tratta di una trappola e vieni salvato da Seria,che dirotta Mare facendole credere che Lugina si trova al tempio oceano e sta già salvando Karl. Ti rivela dopo che stava bluffando ma così riuscite a scoprire che il vostro amico si trova veramente al tempio oceanico Albina Arrivati al santuario,Seria è ancora ferita e Mare ne approfitta per lanciarvi contro i suoi scagnozzi ma Karl e Lugina appaiono,sorpendendo la discepola convinta di averli imprigionati che si ritira evocando altri nemici. I tre uccisori di demoni si offrono quindi di aprirti la strada mentre insegui Mare anche se sono feriti. Arrivi così fino alla fine del Tempio e ti scontri con la discepola ingannatrice. La battaglia si fa difficile ma,ironicamente,riesci a evocare lo spirito del precedente discepolo che hai affrontato,Zebra,e grazie al suo potere dopo pochi colpi la discepola viene sconfitta.L'anima di Zebra si dissolve,ricordandoti che non puoi perdere contro nemici simili dopo averlo sconfitto. Il Tempio inizia a collassare,Mare cerca di portarti nella tomba con lei ma improvvisamente Tilith appare e teletrasporta te,Karl e Seria fuori da lì,dimenticandosi di Lugina. Dopo il solito atterraggio tutt'altro che morbido,vi accorgete dell'assenza di Lugina e tornate a salvarlo dalle macerie. Mentre vi sbraita contro per esservi dimenticato di lui arriva Paris che ci comunica che Grahadens è stato catturato da Zevalhua. Date le vostre condizioni fisiche Paris rimanda le spiegazioni a dopo,quando Lord Lucius aprirà il portale per Mirvana 'Mirvana' 'Atto 6 - Vriksha' 'Lanara' 'Vriksha' 'Aldahlia' 'Atto 7 - Atharva' 'Atto 8 - Bariura' 'Arco Narrativo di Ishgria' 'Atto 9 - Celgrad' Il primo posto dopo la sconfitta di Lord Lucius. Adesso Comincia il viaggio per salvare Tilith e sconfiggere Karna Masta. Raggiunti i ponti di lava ti scontri con il demone di questa terra nuova: Shusui che vi sfiderà e successivamente vi dice che lo affronterai di nuovo al castello di Alberolungo 'Atto 10 - Lem ' 'Atto 11 - Beiorg ' 'Atto 12 - Wulgee ' Venite accolti subito da un misterioso vecchio,che si rivelerà essere il l'anziano Owen,che decide di mettervi alla prova con uno scontro:se lui non vi riterrà degni non potrete più continuare il vostro viaggio e salvare Tilith. Il vecchio è un'osso duro e non ti lascia tempo per curare le tue unità ma alla fine riesci a provare la tua forza. Owen,non completamente convinto,dice che vi lascerà passare solo dopo che avrete sconfitto un demone. Su suggerimento di Lugina partite quindi verso il fiore Wulgee,che con le sue spore ha reso tossica l'intera regione,osservando il paesaggio che si fa sempre più corrotto. Arrivati nelle vicinanze del grande fiore appare una bestia disgustosa che cerca di scappare dopo essere stata sconfitta.Mora dice che lui è Melord,il demone della regione,un tempo discepolo di Lucius e corrotto dalle spore del fiore e dai cristalli demoniaci. Cercate di inseguirlo per superare la prova di Owen ma un masso cade e vi blocca la strada,lasciando Melord scappare verso il suo castello. Attraversate così il ponte incontrando Owen,che viene però sfidato da un'uomo misterioso e vi lascia proseguire. Arrivati al castello vi accorgete delle melme che il demone si è portato dietro,deducendo che è ormai fuggito oltre la sua tana.Il resto del gruppo si incammina ma tu ti fermi un'attimo e Karl appare per chiarire le sue intenzioni,ti rassicura e ti chiede di tenere la conversazione segreta. Attraverso un passaggio segreto arrivate nelle grotte che collegano la fortezza a un'altro castello e Seria nota uno strano cristallo. Prima che chiunque possa avvicinarsi l'uomo misterioso riappare,avvertendo che i cristalli di quella grotta tramutano in demone chi li tocca e rassicurando sulla situazione di Owen,che è impegnato a combattere contro demoni minori. Finalmente arrivate al castello dove melord si è rifugiato... Very soon,sorry but not enought time D: Atto 13 - Rakshult Giunti in questa nuova terra ci ritroveremo subito davanti Mora, la nostra ormai fedele Dea amica/nemica che sarà subito pronta a uccider- emh no, sarà subito pronta a presentarci la regione. Rakshult si presenta infatti come una regione ricca di vegetazione in cui il contatto umano sembra essere minimo, tutto questo però cade quando alle spalle di Mora ci si presenta una regione con determinate strutture che a detto della Dea si rifanno a laboratori umani in cui si testavano e portavano avanti le ricerche scentifiche dell'Impero. Ci presenterà velocemente la sua 'compagna' Dea protettrice della regione, Mordlim, la dea della natura avvertendoci della sua pericolosità nelle abilità magiche. Detto questo la strada si libererà e ci ritroveremo subito presso la Fornace Gadoum, sede di una delle fabbriche più grandi della regione, qui ci ritroveremo con Owen e il resto della squadra intenti a programmare le azioni imminenti. Da una parte troveremo Grahdens restio al partire subito, dall'altra avremo Owen che senza mezzi temini ci spingerà a avanzare armi in mano, resteranno titubanti i nostri compagni, Seria, Lugina e Paris, quest'ultima infatti sarà sempre intimorita dalle azioni del vecchio Evocatore della Sala di Akras ma nonostante tutto seguirà i suoi passi. Seria e Lugina invece continueranno a battibeccarsi camminando. Superata la fornace giungeremo all'antico Fiume Luminoso Falun, qui sulle sue rive troveremo esseri e mostri deformi pronti a attaccarci. Owen e Grahdens come sempre continueranno a litigare fermati solo stavolta da una frana staccatasi dal muro roccioso nei pressi del fiume, incoraggiati da Owen e spinti dalla grinta di Lugina il gruppo si separa decidendo di ritrovarsi nel prossimo luogo della mappa. Grazie alla divisione del gruppo ci ritroveremo da soli a vagare nella vegetazione finchè un rumore non distoglierà la nostra attenzione, sarà infatti l'arrivo di Karl a fermarci. Questi ci spiegherà subito l'intento del suo viaggio e raccontandoci del suo incontro e dialogo con Mirfa riguardo i vecchi evocatori della Spedizione di Ishgria, motivo dell'odio di Mirfah nei riguardi di Owen e Grahdens. Finito il discorso il nostro amico ci inviterà di nuovo ad andare via da Rakshult abbandonando la nostra missione, ma noi valorosi nel cuore (e spinti dalla forza dello Yuza) sorvoleremo la cosa giungendo ai saluti nella speranza e nella voglia di un futuro e vicino ritrovo. Al termine della veloce ma ricca conversazione con Karl una misteriosa figura con gli occhiali ci si presenterà davanti, chissà cosa mai vorrà da noi... Rinfrescati nel corpo e nell'anima riprenderemo a camminare in solitaria fino ad arrivare alla Discarica Gimo. Il nostro arrivo sarà tutto meno che tranquillo, ci ritroveremo subito Mirfah davanti che ci fermerà per esporci la sua storia ormai fidandosi di noi, inizierà narrandoci l'antica formazione della sala degli evocatori, o ancor meglio dello squdrone ammazza-demoni di Ishgria, ci dirà dei 3 più forti ovvero Owen, Grahdens e un terzo e misterioso personaggio dal nome Warlon, insieme a loro vi erano gli altri, Griff, Krantz, Roha, Kafka, Limera e Iris, ognuno dotato di abilità fuori dal comune. Mirfah ci spiegherà inoltre il suo disprezzo per Owen e Grahdens che in quanto comandanti della missione mandarono il battaglione alla morte senza mai mandar rinforzi. In quanto unico sopravvisuto della missione Mirfah iniziò a provare rancore nei confronti dei due, ma sarà proprio in quel momento che il nostro colloquio sarà interrotto dall'arrivo di Grahdens che dopo aver semi litigato con Mirfah ci lascerà proseguire. Giunti alla Capitale splendente, antica città della regione ormai andata in rovina ma che continua a splendere di quella luce che le da nome, rivedremo il nostro amicone Karl (che ormai appare come la madonnina di Medjugorie) che inizierà a battibeccarsi con Grahdens che resterà scioccato quando Karl gli chiederà notizie riguardanti Akras, nome della sala degli evocatori ndr. Dopo aver sentito tale nome il vecchio evocatore non perderà tempo intimidendo il nostro amico dal cuore di ghiaccio per poi abbandonare il gruppo con la scusa di 'una ricerca importante da portare avanti da solo'. Sarà al termine di tutto ciò chr abbandoneremo la scena per dar spazio a un meravigliato uomo con gli occhiali.. Riprendendo il nostro cammino arriveremo alle sotteranee di Rakshult dove ritroveremo Mirfah che ci rifarà la lagna dei suoi piani e di quelli di Karl, missioni che solo loro possono portare a termine. Detto questo ripasserà il coltello nella piaga riaffermando la sua voglia di uccidere Owen e Grahdens con le sue stesse mani poichè solo lui conosce ciò che dalla sala degli Evocatori non è mai trapelato. Velocemente ci troveremo nel bel mezzo di un silenzioso dialogo tra Lugina e Paris per poi veder riapparire la misteriosa figura con gli occhiali che guardando la coppia dei giovani guerrieri riderà maliziosamente... Finalmente riuniti alla Torre Metereologica ci troveremo Mora di fronte che sorridendoci ci dirà chiaramente che sarà Mordlim a ucciderci assieme ai nostri compagni. (AH QUETTI CCIOVANI) Passando da una dea all'altra vedremo Mordlim avvicinarsi dicendoci senza mezzi termini che siamo degli sciocchi che ancora seguono le parole false di Mora, ci sgriderà inoltre per via dell'incapacità del genere umano di utilizzare la tecnologia inventata da loro stessi. Il dialogo sarà breve e ci catapulterà direttamente ai nostri Paris e Lugina che arrivati in ritardo ci inviteranno all'attacco, senza nemmeno muovere un dito delle scosse faranno sobbalzare il terreno, si tratterà infatti di Owen che accompagnato da Seria stava attaccando un'orda di mostri. I nostri compagni ci affideranno per l'ennesima volta la distruzione del boss e loro andranno a proteggerci le spalle (come sempre in pratica, SOTTOPAGATI E MANCO RINGRAZIATI.) guardandoci da eventuali controffensive. La nostra lotta con Mordlim sarà veloce e sanguinosa, di fatti una volta sconfitta questa ci dirà che il suo perire è stato possibile solo grazie alla sua ignoranza e non grazie alle nostre abilità (e ti pare che per una volta ci facciano un complimento? ma che). Scomparsa la dea arriverà Paris preoccupata per noi, nello stesso momento arriverà anche Seria che scossa dal numero elevato di nemici 'sgriderà' Owen per la mancata prudenza, questi nervoso come sempre darà a noi la 'colpa' di esser deboli. In un fastidiosissimo sogghigno si presenterà, stavolta a tutti e non solo a noi, la misteriosa figura dell'uomo con gli occhiali che verrà chiamato da Owen col nome di Bertz, membro della Federezione di Elgaia, uno dei più alti organi amministrativi di combattimento della regione. Bertz non perderà tempo e subito attaccherà brighe col nostro gruppo finchè non arriverà Grahdens che lo rinominerà con quello che dovrebbe essere lo pseudominio per lui più conosciuto, ovvero quello di Klauser, sarà proprio grazie a questo nome che Paris e Seria riconosceranno il freddo uomo dinanzi a loro che riempito di complimenti non ci farà mancare la sua approvazione a riguardo. Parlando di Bertz/Klauser come uno dei maggiori guerrieri per abilità e ingegno della Federazione arriverà vantandosi della sua 'sconfitta' di Shusui il nostro adorato Lugina che preso subito di mira da Owen sputerà il rospo ammettendo di aver solo fatto scappare il demone. Bertz allora li interromperà chiamando il suo vecchio compagno, Lugina, che sorpreso si mostrerà stizzito della presenza dell'uomo, infatti sarà proprio questi a spiegare come Lugina, meglio conosciuto come 'Zelban' nonchè suo vero nome, sia uno dei membri della federazione sotto segreta missione. Lugina rinnegherà subito il suo nome dimostrando la volontà di essere conosciuto come Lugina e non in altro modo. Messo alle corde dalle fastidiose domande di Grahdens Bertz deciderà di abbandonare il piccolo ma non meno importante colloquio col gruppo per dileguarsi, insieme a lui andrà via il gruppo tranne Seria e Paris che ci ricorderanno come tutto il nostro viaggio a Ishgria sia per riportare sana e salva Tilith. In ultima scena vedremo Paris affermare che la nostra faccia durante ogni avvenimento resti impassibile e fredda a ogni emozione, aggiungendo inoltre che solo tale faccia vale il prezzo del viaggio (E QUINDI TUTTI GLI ALTRI MUTI PERCHE' NOI SIAMO BONI E VOI NO, TIE'). 'Atto 14 - Zamburg' Giunti nella nuova regione di Zamburg, luogo in cui ci ritroveremo dopo aver affrontato Mordlim, il dio di Rakshult. Qui rivedremo una nostra vecchia 'conoscenza', si trattera della dea di questa nuova terra, ovvero Amu Yunos, perfida demone che ci giurerà subito vendetta dicendoci di aver accettato il suo potere malvagio donatogli da quella stessa regione. Subito dopo aver fatto quattro chiacchere con la donna ci ricongiungeremo con le nostre compagne Paris e Seria nei pressi della Caverna di lava Bivorg mentre saranno intente a discutere riguardo le nuove mosse e spostamenti e discutendo della fuga di Lugina andato all'inseguimento di Bertz, l'uomo della Federazione. Non mancherà alla fine un breve dialoghetto sul caldo torrido della caverna, che istiga le due a spogliarsi ma che sono frenate dal pensiero delle parole del nostro vecchio lupo Grahdens (di noi non hanno vergogna quindi spogliatevi pure donzelle ehehe). La costa mineraria rossa sarà la prima meta che ci troveremo davanti non appena aver superato il caldo della caverma, qui rinfrescheremo la mente per tornare a parlare con Paris e Seria del nostro obbiettivo fondamentale: Uccidere il demone della regione, quindi Amu Yunos. Detto questo apparirà velocemente Mora per avvertirci appunto della potenza del demone che tra le cerchie demoniache risulta esser appunto quello più antico. Ci svelerà inoltre uno dei segreti di Amu, ovvero la sua capacità di risvegliare più forme derivanti a due diversi poteri, quello antico e quello acquisito a Zamburg, e detto questo ci saluterà nella speranza di rivederci vivi più avanti. Paris e Seria subito intimorite ci chiederanno il nostro stato d'animo e noi imperterriti e con Gigi Dag nelle cuffie accenneremo un sensuale sorriso alla 'spaccotutto' e proseguiremo. In prossimità delle rovine Seria sarà altamente incuriosita dalla figura del gigante che si intravede dalle fronde degli alberi, mentre Paris sarà intenta a osservare le rovine stesse vogliosa di studiarle e visitarle. Giungerà da non si sa dove (MOLISE CONFIRMED?!) il nostro amicone Karl che ci dirà, mentre le due ragazze esulteranno nel vedere il 'guerriro' di ghiaccio, che il gigante incastonato nella montagna non è altro un gigante esiliato da Amu Yunos. Detto questo avremo un piccolo dibattito di formalità tra Paris e Karl per poi arrivare al vero succo del suo arrivo, la questione di Lugina; Ci dirà appunto di aver fatto seguire lo zappatore verde per scoprire il suo vero piano, a tale proprosito arriverà Bertz che ci spiegherà dell'utilizzo di Lugina da parte della Federazione di Gran Gaia e della sua ricerca proprio per questo per poi aprire una parentesi sulla vera storia di Karl. Su insistenza di Bertz Karl ci spiegherà appunto una piccola parte delle sue origini legate a Ishgria e al suo legame di sangue con i demoni di quella regione, rivelandoci la sua discendenza e appartenenza alla famiglia demoniaca di Fal Nerga, aggiungerà inoltre di voler sopprimere e boicottare il piano dei due vecchi evocatori anche a costo di usare il suo potere demoniaco poichè il potere di Zamburg non va toccato, a questo punto se ne andrà. La parentesi finirà quando Bertz ci dirà che saranno i vecchi evocatori a spiegarci meglio. Nei pressi del Canyon di tuono Bertz ci sbarrerà la strada dicendo di volersi unire a noi per cercar meglio Lugina, che non riesce a trovare, e non mancherà di rivelarci ancora una volta segreti sulla Sala degli Evocatori per poi essere interrotto dall'arrivo di Grahdens che con tono autoritario deciderà di riprendere la narrazione. Ci spiegherà di come l'intendo della missione sia quello di distruggere il potere di Karna Masta (Dio esiliato da Lucius) e ci lascerà una pausa da qui al castello avanti per scegliere se partecipare o meno, detto questo andrà via. Comparirà per poco Amu Yunos che osservandoci dall'alto sorriderà gioiosa alla vista degli evocatori che la uccideranno. Ecco che arrivati al castello riprenderemo la nostra narrazione dopo un periodo di pausa in cui alcune brutte persone come Ciauo hanno deciso di abbandonarci, ci mancherà ma non possiamo discuterne qua perchè altrimenti mi licenzia; dicevamo, arrivati al Castello Grahdens ci precederà ponendosi davanti a noi e iniziando a raccontarci quel che fu la storia di lui e Owen durante il grande viaggio nelle nuove terre di Ishgria, qui i due entrarono in dibattito per il fiorente amore nei riguardi della stessa donna, membro del loro battaglione. Fu proprio Owen a varcare il nuovo portale creato da Lucius per sparire e riapparire tempo dopo da quelle nuove terre ricche di demoni che lo decretarono come 'Primo evocatore' della sala di Akras, sala fondata da egli stesso. Tuttavia le avventure dei due furono nulla rispetto alle avventure narrate in un antico documento che testimoniava il viaggio di un giovane servitore degli dei che tradì le stesse divinità per sventare i loro piani malvagi. Questo eroe dimostrò infatti il suo timore riguardo la scoperta degli effettivi avvenimenti della guerra tra Uomini e Dei e decise di vagare in lungo e in largo per disseminare i piccoli frammenti del documento. Il suo nome è quello di Akras Z. Muzel, dissertore degli dei che si schierò a favore dell'indipendenza della razza umana (motivo per cui la Sala degli Evocatori ne porta il nome). A questo punto i vecchi evocatori decidono di andar via dopo queste struggenti rivelazioni facendo così in modo di liberarci il passaggio, diretti ai resti della enorme figura del gigante! Inutile destar parole sulla mastodontica figura poichè arriverà subito Mora a spiegarci la situazione, il gigante infatti non è altro che uno sfidante di Amu Yunos che dopo aver perso fu esiliato in questa montagna, stesso destino che potrebbe toccare a noi come suoi nuovi sfidanti. Ecco che arriverà al vero succo del discorso, l'esilio di Karna Masta avvenuto grazie al sacrificio di una parte dei poteri degli 8 demoni di Ishgria che si ritrovarono quindi a vagare per la regione. Attirato dal potere della nostra demone amica-nemica arriverà Shusui che le proporrà una lotta per decretare il demone più forte, la rimanderà con un semplice sorriso dichiarando di non intralciarci a parità d'azioni. Amu Yunos ci si presenterà di fronte alla torre dove senza mezzi termini affermerà "Uccidetemi in fretta, voglio morire ma non posso uccidermi" per passare in modo rapido a definirci deboli nei confronti di Karna Masta (ti piace vincere facile, ponci ponci po po po). Perderà poi lo scontro per lasciarci con un dubbio "Sapete cosa succederà alla morte di Karna Masta?..." informandoci che i demoni torneranno presto al caos. Un'esplosione interromperà l'allegro discorso della nostra squadra, a fumo svanito Owen e Mirfah si presenteranno nel bel mezzo di un combattimento sanguinoso, alemeno finchè Mirfah colmo di rabbia deciderà di farla finita, sarà a quel punto che il vecchio evocatore deciderà di combattere contro di noi e Mirfah con la voglia di quest'ultimo di vendicare finalmente i suoi defunti amici ricognitori. La lotta sarà violenta ma (GUARDACASO PROPRIO, CHISSA' COME MAI) Owen perderà e riconoscerà la forza di entrambi, soccorso da Seria e Paris rifiuterà il loro aiuto e andrà via, Mirfah allora deciderà di narrarci la vera storia dei Ricognitori di Ishgria, o meglio, la loro fine. Ci racconterà di come essi abbiano perso la vita per esiliare Karna Masta trovando in una zona remota la culla del potere del demone, potere che non verrà mai contrastato data la mancanza di rinforzi da parte della Sala degli evocatori che costò la vita a tutti loro; sarà dopo questa storia che Mirfah ci consegnerà il 'diritto' di andare a Menon per scoprire la verità, non prima di aver espresso il suo desiderio di rivincita quando il nostro potere sarà al massimo. Le nostre compagne Seria e Paris si allontaneranno e poco dopo riapparirà Owen che dialogando con Grahdens mostrerà la sua preoccupazione nei nostri riguardi mentre quest'ultimo prova fiducia in noi e in suo figlio... ...riapparirà anche Lugina a fine discorso mentre parla col "nemico dell'umanità", ovvero Ark. E ora dirigiamoci a Fal Nerga! Atto 15 - Fal Nerga Eccoci arrivati a Fal Nerga, antica città legata alla storia dei Draghi Demoniaci e basatasi su una civiltà all'avanguardia. Sarà Paris ad accoglierci per raggiunger poi Seria che ci aspetta più avanti, preoccupati dalle parole di Amu Yunos che ormai è un vago ricordo ci avviamo a esplorare queste nuove terre quando una figura drago-umana ci sbarra la strada con la sua possente mole ci sfiderà a duello. Sconfitto ci rivelerà la sua vera identità, ovvero Liomerg, servitore del demone Barion nonchè sovrano di Fal Nerga. Esprimerà il suo timore nei nostri confronti dimostrandosi restio alla resa in caso di interferenze ai piani del Lord Barion che intanto sta eseguendo un rituale demoniaco nei pressi del monte Nerga, luogo che ci invita a non visitare per non riprovare le sue possenti lame della lancia. (Paurona, battuto da uno sputo di Mono-acqua fa anche il gradasso, ma che modi) (Ah, sembra essere imparentato con una certa figura http://www.fanboy-confidential.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/spidey_lizard_comics00.jpg, attenti ai ragni) Superemo Liomerg e arriveremo in un luogo circondato d'acqua, l'antica città sommersa dove Paris incuriosita inizierà a girovagare in cerca di risposte, risposte che le verranno subito date dal veloce arrivo di Karl che ci spiegherà come quella prima non fosse mai stata una città sommersa, venne di fatti distrutta da Karna Masta. La città era simbolo di una delle due razze predominanti di Fal Nerga, quella dei draghi d'acqua, di cui lui stesso discende pur essendo figlio di Lord Barion; ci spiega inoltre che il controllo di Fal Nerga era suddiviso in due razze o stirpi, quella dei Draghi d'Acqua e quella dei Draghi del Fuoco insieme a una parte indistinta di Demoni originari di Ishgria. Karl ci avviserà inoltre della reale forza degli dei che superano di gran lunga quella delle nostre unità evocate (Magena SKS) se in pieno potere, rivelerà inoltre il vero piano di Lord Barion: unificare Ishgria senza lotte e distinzioni degli 8 demoni per una pace perpetua. Giurerà di fermarci in caso di omissione ai suoi piani e andrà via.. Ancora scossi dalla giurata vendetta di Karl proseguiremo ritrovandoci con una Mora ferita, dopo aver combattuto con qualcuno, che ci chiederà cosa faremo con Lord Barion.Seria allora risponderà alla Demone di tutto tono dicendo che lo combatteremo fino all'ultimo, sarà in quel momento che Mora sottolineerà come le paure di Paris non faranno altro che ostacolarci. ('Quali paure?' vi chiederete, ebbene è dall'ormai cambio di Look che Paris non ha più piena fiducia in se stessa, continua a chiedersi se il taglio di capelli sia effettivamente utile per i servizi birichini che piacciono a noi e Karl, ma dato che non lo sapremo mai meglio farvi restar col dubbio,,,) Contineremo a camminare giungendo alla Fortezza mentre Paris sarà ancora sommersa dai suoi dubbi (E' effettivamente un membro di rilievo? Qual è il suo compito tra gli evocatori?) tanto da far snervare Seria che ci lascerà proseguire da soli...in quel momento rivedremo Grahdens e Owen intenti a parlare delle loro azioni preoccupati di Paris che potrebbe esser d'intralcio con le sue paranoie, per dir poi di aver completato la liberazione verso Menon. Dragonville, antica città in cui abitavano i draghi demoniaci del fuoco e luogo in cui ci troviamo e dove riconosciamo finalmente la storia raccontataci da Karl. Lo stesso Karl che ci si presenterà davanti pronto a sfidarci in nome della promessa fattaci precendentemente, prenderà "possesso" del suo potere demoniaco trasformandosi senza aver pieno controllo di tutto quel potere che anche Seria e Paris si rifiutano di combattere, un potere considerato pietoso da parte di Liomerg che arriverà silenziosamente per provasr pietà del suo principe Lord Karl che a suo parere dimostra di avere un potere instabile a causa della nostra presenza. Ci giurerà allora di aspettarci più avanti dove ci sfiderà nuovamente per vendetta e per liberare dal timore l'animo di Karl... GUARDACASO Liomerg perderà e riconoscerà la nostra forza, si appresterà a rivelarci che...no nulla perchè arriverà Karletto che lo farà ritirare per svelarci quel che sta intanto succedendo al Monte Nerga, luogo in cui Barion è intento a portare avanti il suo incantesimo per riportare Karna in vita attraverso la riapertura dei vecchi portali,potere che il demone possiede in modo limitato e che apparteneva solo a Tilith e Lucius. Dopo un breve dibattito decideremo di partire verso il Monte per porre fine al rituale di Barion e ritrovare Tilith che ci aiuterà attraverso i suoi potenti varchi a giungere finalmente da Karna Masta, e Karl non farà altro che venir con noi... Ripreso l'inutile cammino ormai in direzione dei nostri amici noteremo volare nel cielo un uccello arcobaleno e sentiremo dentro di noi una forza d'animo enorme, guarderemo Brock e Misty negli occhi e- ah no ok mi dicono che ho sbagliato gioco, ok allora: Siamo come sempre in viaggio verso il Monte Nerga, luogo in cui Barion sta preparando il rituale segreto per la liberazione di Karna Masta e il suo "pieno" potere, saremo in compagnia di Seria, Karl e Paris, Karl tuttavia rispondendo alle continue domande di Seria ci spiegherà come il suo sia un potere instabile e quindi ancora imperfetto. Sopraggiungeranno Bertz e Lugina che ormai in coppia (he will always loooove hiiiiiimmmm) (NUNZIO OP) si dimostreranno contrari al nostro proseguio e ci sfideranno a duello, almeno Lugina, Bertz sarà sempre restio alle lotte. Sconfitti i due si allontaneranno dalla scena per riapparie subito dopo mentre dialogano sul "Non si fermano, cosa facciamo?" e sarà solo dopo averne parlato che Lugina, preoccupato, ci seguirà per unirsi a noi e monitorarci. Lo ritroveremo più avanti dove Seria, non molto convinta, si mostrerà contraria alla reunion con Zappa Verdina. Quest'ultimo ci avviserà di sbrigarci prima che Ark liberi il sigillo, nel frattempo un piccolo spezzone su Bertz sottolineerà la sua preoccupazione per le azioni imprevedibili di noi e di Seria rispetto a Paris, Karl e Lugina. Eccoci finalmente ai piedi (che puzza, lavati monte) del Monte Nerga, luogo in cui la presenza di un potente demone atto alla realizzazione di un forte incantesimo fa vibrare l'aria, aria che vibrerà ancor più quando ci ritroveremo dinanzi Liomerg e persino Lord Barion, che contrariati della nostra continua intrusione decideranno di attaccarci, rispettivamente: Liomerg attaccherà Karl cercando dimostrazione di un potere che il principe non ha mai dimostrato di meritare, mentre noi attaccheremo Lord Barion in persona, per la salvegga della regione e del mondo! Il demone cadrà presto sotto i potenti colpi dei nostri equipaggiamenti (guardacaso come ogni boss o avversario che troveremo e abbiamo trovato nel gioco, coincidenze? Lodin dice di no) ma si ritroveràè presto a dover lottare contro suo figlio ritenuto da lui indegno e incapace di controllare il potere donatogli, l'attacco durerà poco dato l'arrivo di Mora che dimostrando come il suo sia stato solo un piano temporaneo per distrarci e appropriziarsi del potere di Barion che viene messo al tappeto dalla carica distruttiva della demone che gli ruba il potere, questa preso possesso del suo piano andrà via. Barion ci dirà di come Mora possegga anche a sua volta sangue demoniaco che la rendono talvota instabile e non a pieno potenziale,arriverà anche Liomerg che ripresosi dalle batoste dategli da Karl soccorerà il suo Lord per poi chiamare Karl "Patetico umano" per le sue debolezze sentimentali che gli costano solo sconfitte, al suono di queste parole Karl ritornerà normale perdendo la sua forma demoniaca e rammaricato ci inviterà a Estria. Nel frattempo Paris prenderà finalmente una decisione che le cambierà la vita, quella di cambiare l'Impero partendo dall'interno. ...in un piccolo frame vederemo Lugina affermare che il piano di Bertz va a gonfie vele, scomparirà poi nel nulla e noi ci avvieremo verso Estria. Atto 16 - Estria Eccoci, Estria! La terra misteriosa in cui forse rivedremo finalmente Tilith. Usciti dal nostro consueto offuscamento di vista ritroveremo Seria ad aspettarci per dirci in poche parole che siamo li per fermare una volta per tutte Mora e i suoi malvaggggggggggi piani. Ci riuniremo più in avanti con i nostri fedeli compagni Karl e Lugina che ci parleranno di come muoverci per ripigliare il potere profanato da Mora stessa, che si avvicinerà a noi sentendoci dubbiosi su ciò che vorremmo fare. Riprenderà poi a parlarci di Estria, una terra in cui da una guerra cruenta nacque un amore solido e eterno, ovvero quello tra Savia, la regina di Estria, e Adel, del regno vicino, da cui successivamente una dea dal potere e bellezzzzzzzza spropositato: Mora, per l'appunto. Lugina annoiato da tutte queste storie deciderà di andare avanti e poi aspettarci, sarà allora che Mora deciderà di sfidarci, non prima di farci cadere in una trappola di ghiaccio però. Sconfitta dirà di non essere a pieno potere ma ancora "debole" per via della mancanza dell'ultimo frammento di potere per potenziarsi definitivamente. Ci indicherà il castello avanti a noi come il luogo in cui troveremo Karna Masta e ci spiegherà che in lei convivono tutti i poteri dei vari dei sconfitti, da Amu Yunos a Barion. Lasciata alle spalle Mora Lugina si ritroverà a cadere in una trappola in un crepaccio e come una capra vietnamita cercherà di alzarsi senza però riuscire mentre Seria giustamente lo piglia per il .... dato la gran testa di zappa che è. Scherando scherzando sopraggiungerà Liomerg intento a sconfiggere Mora. Arriveremo al Varco prima di dividerci in gruppi, mentre proseguiamo ci ritroveremo con Shusui conciato molto male da una lotta con Mora e Owenm sarà proprio la dea ad arrivare in pochi istanti e attaccare il demone della guerra in stato pietoso, questi in tempo di sparire ci dirà le sue ultime parole esprimendo il desiderio di veder compiere il suo grande sogno grazie a noi. Superato il triste momento arriveremo alla caverna a metà strada dal castello dove Karl e Lugina discutono del potere della fatina blu, che ancora sembra aver paura di usarlo. Sarà Bertz ad interrompere tutto quanto intervento come suo solito dal nulla e cercando come sempre di corteggiare Seria per ritrovarsi un poker di 2 di picche, failato l'approggio alla giovane donzella tornerà indietro da Lugina per avvisarlo delle azioni della Federazione che ha avviato le contromisure contro il nostro avanzamento. Alle pendici del castello Paris ci dirà che non ci sono trappole degne di note nei paraggi (alla fine degne di nota come lei che per 6/10 della storia è praticamente inutile <3 ) e quindi accellereremo il passo. Liomerg ci sbarrerà nuovamente la strada completamente INDIGNATO!!!111!1! (e FALZO!!!11!1) per la sconfitta di Shusui, litigherà con Seria e affermerà che la scelta di donare il proprio potere a noi non fa altro che portare vergogna su Shusui. Prometterà di sconfiggere Mora con le proprie mani e svanirà nel nulla peggio di come è arrivato. PUFFETE E LIOMERG NON C'E' PIU' Eccoci, il castello di Estria, luogo trinseco di potere demoniaco dove una grande lotta è già nell'aria, luogo in cui la vecchia alleanza dei demoni presiedava le runioni e prendeva le decisioni più delicate. Riprenderemo i nostri vecchi ruoli con Paris e Lugina adibite alla ricerca di eventuali trappole e noi e Seria a sbaragliare i nemici, Karl si unirà a noi per guardarci le spalle e avanzeremo. Più avanti nel bel mezzo di non si sa dove ne come ne quando ne come ne perchè Lugina incapperà in una trappola e lascerà a noi altri il lavoro sporco, lavoro che peggiorerà all'arrivo di Mora intenzionata a distruggerci sfruttando il potere dei demoni ormai da lei assorbiti. Messi leggermente alle strette Seria cercherà di bloccare Mora mentre noi armati e valorosi cercheremo di attaccarla, attaccò che sarà supportato dall'arrivo di Karl, Lugina e Paris, sarà col loro arrivo che Mora deciderà di farci vedere il pieno potere e sbaragliarci in un attimo, a terra e privi di forze ci racconterà di come Karna venne imprigionato con 2 e non 1 solo sigillo. I sigilli infatti sono uno sul suo potere e l'altro sul portale diretto a Menon, luogo della sigillazione del corpo. Prima di attaccarci deciderà però di prendere il potere di Seria e al secondo rifiuto di quest'ultima l'attaccherà stendendola a terra, proseguirà poi attaccando i nostri compagni uno ad uno.... Karl.... Lugina... Paris.....e infine... NOI. Per un lasso di tempo, che ci sembrerà eterno, tutto sarà oscurato e senza nessun rumore..ad un tratto ecco però apparire una luce, una luce familiare, benevole, la luce di... Tilith! La giovane Dea arriverà in nostro soccorso utilizzando tutto il suo potere per esiliare la forza di Mora, dopo tutto ciò ci parlerà di quanto le siamo mancati, dei ricordi che aveva di noi e della voglia di girare il mondo in nostra compagnia, insomma, piangerete se siete dei teneroni e piangerete se siete degli ossi duri, chi dice di non emozionarsi mente. Piangendo ecco giungere ancora una volta l'appena sconfitta Mora, stavolta priva di potere, che ci spiega come dentro di lei risiedano ora i poteri di tutti i demoni di Ishgria, poteri di cui ormai non ha più il controllo. Dopo alcuni dialoghi di passaggio ecco allora che ci rivelerà la presenza di un ennesimo potere, stavolta nascosto nella regione di Menon, destinato all'ardente Seria (che giace svenuta a terra ma ok) e che dovrà reclamare, motivo per cui partiremo alla volta di Menon, prima regione in cui ci ritroveremo contro, in un modo o nell'altro, il Sacro Imperatore Karna Masta. 'Atto 17 - Menon' Menon, la terra dei sigilli, o almeno sarà questo l'appellativo con cui Tilith ci accoglierà, la regione in cui forse finalmente la nostra avventura giungerà a un epilogo, tragico o felice che sia. La nostra amica dea ci parlerà subito dell'essere più mostruoso e potente che avremo mai la possibilità di affrontare: Redru- no scusate, volevo dire Karna Masta. L'Imperatore sacro signore dei sigilli e signore di queste terre demoniache, terre in cui subito inizieremo a vagare in cerca dei nostri amici. Li ritroveremo più avanti, nella zona del Portale dei sigilli, qui troveremo Seria che ci sgriderà di essere in ritardo, assieme a lei non mancherà occasione per farci rimproverare anche dal resto della combriccola. Finito il dibattito sul nostro tardare riprenderanno a parlare di un portale chiuso in passato dagli evocatori, non faremo in tempo a capire che subito verremo interrotti da Kalon, arrivato per il solo scopo di proteggere i sigilli della regione, ora in pericolo. (E' il demone dei sigilli, ok la pensione d'invalidità, ma dovrà pur lavorare eh) Il demone verrà in pace, l'unica cosa che farà sarà avvertirci dei pericoli sul nostro cammino, poiché qualcuno è pronto a fermarci. Arrivati ai Geyser dell'Idra Karl e co saranno impegnati a parlare di Lugina, non riguardo le sue doti in battaglia ma riguardo le sue notti in lacrime per via della sua solitudine. Detto ciò inizieremo a studiare i prossimi spostamenti quando ecco arrivare una vecchia conoscenza..Ark! Il cavaliere Oracolo verrà infatti a fermarci per impedirci di affrontare Karna Masta tuttavia una volta sconfitto ci ammonirà indicandoci il suo desiderio di ritrovare la Dama Oracolo, sua amata. Ecco giungere, tutti malconci, i nostri due vecchi evocatori: Grahdens e Owen, i due racconteranno di aver lottato contro Karna Masta e di essere stati sconfitti nonostante questi non fosse al suo massimo potere, per sconfiggerlo infatti, avremo bisogno del potere di Ilia, la dama Oracolo nonché amante di Ark. Increduli ancora per la sconfitta dei due verremo a sapere della presenza di un sigillo che ha oscurato la battaglia impedendone la percezione minima, consci del fatto cercheremo di raggiungere Ark. Macerie di Mirza, antica città andata distrutta... qui troveremo Bertz ad attenderci per parlare con noi, ci avviserà di quanto il potere di Karna Masta sia forte, un livelo inimmaginabile, talmente forte da distorcere l'equilibrio dell'evocazione da lui stesso creato. Arriverà anche Liomerg, il fedele guerriero drago alla corte di Barion, che inizierà a discutere con Bertz riguardo alcuni piani della Sala degli Evocatori, dopodiché si rivolgeranno verso di noi spiegandoci che il potere dell'evocazione potrebbe essere vano contro il Sacro Imperatore. Proseguiremo fino a reincontrare Tilith, questa ci elogierà per aver sconfitto Ark ma Kalon, in ascolto, deciderà di sfidarci per provare se siamo veramente degni di sfidare Karna Masta, una sorta di lotta di passaggio. Terminata la battaglia con la nostra vittoria (ovviamente se perdessimo il gioco finirebbe e dovremmo trovarci un lavoro vero) il demone ci spiegherà come Ilia, la Dama Oracolo, predisse la venuta di un Evocatore dal cuore puro e dall'animo gentile che, col suo potere, avrebbe sconfitto Karna Masta e salvato Ishgria e che probabilmente la leggenda si sarebbe finalmente avverata grazie al nostro intervento, noi, piccoli ma grandi eroi della speranza. Melord usò i suoi poteri per esiliare il corpo e il potere di Karna Masta in luoghi separati, così, per prevenire la rottura di questi sigilli, Kalon usò il suo potere di scissione per creare diverse copie di se stesso, diverse "ombre" del suo potere capaci di controllare tutti i punti in cui i potreri dell'Imperatore risiedevano. I sigilli principali tuttavia sono nascosti al potere di percezione dei demoni, il secondo invece fu creato da Ilia sigillando la sua anima, quest'ultimo venne creato quando Ilia e una copia di Kalon si ritrovarono a Mildran, qui i due unirono i loro spiriti per sigillare definitivamente il potere dell'Imperatore. La scena finirà con Kalon, che andando via dirà: "Aaron.... dopo tanto tempo ci rivedremo.." In una serie di scene sparse troveremo prima Ark che dimostrerà di non aver fiducia in Kalon, successivamente avremo un flashback in cui Kalon ci ordinerà di riferire le sue parole ad Ark, e una scena successiva in cui dichiarerà di aver ucciso suo fratello Aaron.. Ecco che in una struggente scena vedremo la storia di Ark, si ritroverà ad affrontare i suoi ex compagni: Ruby, colei che lottò per proteggerlo, Rinon che lottò per salvare Ilia, Balgran che lo aiutò a superare la sua mania di egoismo, Medina si sacrificò nonostante lo odiasse, Yuura lottò fino alla morte, Dion lottò fino alla fine credendo in lui... Tutti compagni fedeli che ora, nel ricordo, gli distruggono l'anima, quell'anima egoista che lo portò ad uccidere i 6 Eroi. Deciso ad affrontarci si ritroverà poco dopo battuto e privo di forze, sverrà e dopo aver finalmente compreso i poteri latenti donatigli da Ilia, dopo ciò si unirà a noi per il bene comune. La città fantasma, trasportata dal potere di Karna Masta, fu il luogo della battaglia degli Evocatori con l'Imperatore e il nostro punto d'incontro col gruppo. Grahdens sarà ad aspettarci per tranquillizzarci riguardo l'evocazione contro Karna, tuttavia mentre il pedononno continuerà a insistere sulla nostra inutilità senza il potere di evocare, Owen ci spronerà dicendo che al di là dell'Evocazione abbiamo le nostre abilità in combattimento. E mentre i nostri compagni bisticceranno come sempre, la scena terminerà...Orde di nemici all'orizzonte, rumori di passi e di armi.. gli anziani e Tilith ci avvertiranno di queste presenze spiegandoci come ci abbiano deviato per affrontare da sé Karna, per farsi perdonare ci divideranno promettendo di guardarci le spalle e poter andare da Karna in completa libertà, fatto questo avremo una piccola scena in cui i due vecchi evocatori ricorderanno i tempi passati. La battaglia con Karna Masta, la lotta che stavamo aspettando... ci colpiremo a furia di potenti attacchi, letali fendenti e ondate di energia, una lotta aspra che...VINCEREMO! (non ve lo aspettavate eh? Ebbene dobbiamo vincere per forza, quindi se troverete mai una parte in cui siamo stati sconfitti il gioco sarà probabilmente chiuso) Prima di essere sconfitto Karna ci dirà alcune segnanti frasi: "Ora capirete la gravità delle vostre azioni!" "Vi lascio con queste parole non per il bene del mondo ma dell'umanità" "Io piango per la distruzione del mondo da parte degli umani" Stremata dalla lotta Tilith si accascierà a terra, esausta e... in punto di morte! Ecco però sopraggiungere Ark, egli richiamando il potere di Ilia cercherà di salvarla, ecco quindi un fascio di luce apparire, disfattosi il fascio Ilia risponderà apparendo di fronte a noi, con la sua energia guarirà Tilith e poi, guardando Ark, lo inviterà a seguirlo. Con le lacrime agli occhi ci guarderà, ringraziandoci di aver aiutato il suo fedele amore, e ringraziandoci di aver portato a termine il suo desiderio più prezioso, alla fine svanirà dallo stesso fascio di luce da cui era apparsa. Silenziosamente ecco arrivare i primi complimenti per la vittoria da parte di Bertz, come sempre in ascolto (tipo Obama ma senza usare i telefoni), ci dirà di essere capace di utilizzare la tecnica dell'evocazione e dello spionaggio della Sala di Akras nei nostri confronti per monitorarci. Aprirà inoltre alcuni dubbi riguardo l'evocazione stessa dicendo che essa proviene da un differente mondo e potenziato dalla divisione del mondo stesso dal pieno risveglio dei poteri di Karna Masta. Mentre Bertz continua a parlarci del volere di ridare controllo agli umani delle terre demoniache Grahdens e Owen lo interromperanno chiedendogli "Come reagirà la fazione di Abel adesso?", la fazione di Abel è un'organizzazione di ricerca all'interno della stessa Federazione di Elgaia che studia le diverse tecnologie, sarà questa la spiegazione che Lugina e l'amico daranno riguardo questo organo di cui entrambi sono EX membri. Prima di andare via, Bertz ci guarderà dicendoci "Attento, ogni tua parola o gesto basteranno a scatenare una guerra", sarà su queste parole e l'andar via di Bertz che Lugina andrà su tutte le furie, interrotto da Grahdens che lo nomina "Direttore della Divisione Investigativa degli altri mondi" si calmerà. Mentre la scena si calma ecco Seria gridare insistentemente ad Owen di allenarla per diventare più forte, dopo innumerevoli rifiuti l'Anziano evocatore accetterà, intimorito da un nome che la ragazza pronuncierà, Paris invece, in concedo dagli evocatori deciderà di tornare a Randall, Ark decide di restare ad Ishgria per continuare a cercare Ilia, di cui ormai è certa la presenza nella regione e noi...beh, noi decidiamo di far felice Tilith seguendola, questa, col sorriso in volto, ci dirà ancora una volta di avere pienamente fiducia in noi. 'Atto Finale - Mildran' 'Terzo Arco Narrativo' 'Atto 1 - Bectas' Questa volta tutto inizia in spiaggia con la nostra Dea preferita Tilith dove veniamo interrotti da Lin (non poteva spettare ancora un pochino, almeno finché Tilith non si cambiava T.T) la quale ci informa che Lugina ha avuto un problema e che dobbiamo tornare subito a Randall per avere altre informazioni. Arrivati scopriamo che si sono perse le sue tracce in un altro mondo mentre era alla ricerca dell’origine dei poteri del Evocazione. Quindi questa volta l’evocatore deve andare a salvare Lugina evocando Mosk (All Hail Mosk Kaiser Rex) e simili. Per giunta siamo da soli (mi spiace ma Tilith non è tanto utile come la sua controparte “cattiva”). Appena arrivati sul posto incontreremo Reda, la subordinata di Lugina la quale ci spiega che Lugi ha semplicemente fatto di testa sua come al solito andandosene da solo. Quindi finiremo per dover fare la parte di Lugina e aiutare Reda a scoprire i segreti di questo mondo prima della Fazione di Abel. Nel tragitto Reda ci informerà che ci sono spesso terremoti dovuti all’imminente distruzione di questo mondo. Nel frattempo incontreremo due robot, SCOUT-F03 E REPTO-MXT (Hatchy e Tull-Tull) dai quali scopriremo che una volta questo mondo era popolato da umani, ma che non ne vedevano uno da tanto tempo. Arrivati sulla Torre Informazioni noi e Reda finiremo per scontrarci con uno strano robot (Dejà vu) il quale, parzialmente sconfitto, risveglierà una parte del nostro potere di Evocatori. Dopo aver sconfitto la Macchina Divina, sotto consiglio di SCOUT-F03, ci dirigeremo alle Montagne Zoldas dove verremo accolti da Bertz che a quanto pare conosce pure Reda. Arrivati alla Stazione Elevata verremo attaccati di nuovo dalla Macchina Divina. A questo punto entrerà in scena Lugina (alla buon’ora) che con il nostro aiuto sconfiggerà il Boss. Una volta battuto si resetterà per poi andarsene senza fare più caos liberando un altro po’ di potere dell’evocazione. Arrivati a questo punto Lugina ci rivelerà che la Macchina Divina è la causa della distruzione del mondo e che per giunta non è l’unica, in più sono loro a sostenere il potere dell’evocazione quindi ci toccherà sconfiggerli per poter tornare ad evocare normalmente. Concluderà il tutto dicendoci di allenarci (consiglio incredibilmente utile T.T) per poi andarsene. Arco narrativo Extra: Ritorno al Valhalla! Il nostro viaggio tra le Regioni di Gran Gaia continua, alle prese con nuove conoscenze e nuove scoperte ci ritroviamo talvolta a varcare porte a noi sconosciute, talvolta inconosciute, tuttavia non sarà questo il caso perché ci ritroveremo a entrare in un varco a noi ben conosciuto: il Valhalla! Ebbene ci si presenterà davanti il varco che ci condurrà dritti in questo luogo magico e ricco di luoghi inesplorati e nello stesso tempo corrotti! Yggdrasil, il leggendario albero della Corruzione ha infatti infestato questa regione portando in essa caos e rovina, le leggendarie Valchirie non saranno più le stesse da noi conosciute. Il nostro viaggio inizia nella foresta di Svard, qui rimarremo subito folgorati dalla pesante aria che passa tra gli alberi e la vegetazione, e non solo, uno sguardo inizierà a osservarci a nostra insaputa, quello della Valchiria della Foresta, Eir! Ormai cambiata nell’anima dalla corruzione di Yggdrasil questa ci seguirà fin le porte della foresta e ci attaccherà non appena saremo prossimi all’uscita, circondata dai suoi fedelissimi e temibilissimi Trent ci sbarrerà la strada e ci attaccherà, lo scontro con la malvagità sarà aspro ma una volta sterminati i subordinati della Valchiria questa ritornerà in se sacrificandosi in nome della sua vera indole. Sconfitta la prima delle 6 sorelle proseguiremo fino al Picco di Korp, dove vagheremo nelle tenebre dell’eterna notte tra i sibili dei corvi e i rumori dell’ignoto. Il nostro cammino tuttavia non sarà scalfito da questi miseri pericoli e avanzeremo imperterriti fino a un antico luogo sacro, un luogo misterioso che si presenterà a noi con un antico altare sacrificale. Un rumore di corvi distoglierà la nostra attenzione facendoci voltare e quando ritorneremo a posare gli occhi sull’altare una figura oscura ci si piazzerà davanti ostacolandoci il cammino, occhi rossi come il sangue faranno vibrare la nostra anima, Geirdrful ci sbilancerà a terra invitandoci alla lotta, lo scontro con la sorella assassina avrà inizio! Attaccare e resuscitare saranno solo alcune delle fasi dello scontro, diverse e diverse volte la Semidea cadrà a terra rialzandosi ogni volta con maggior potere, finché in un urlo di dolore accompagnato dal volo di uno stormo nero lo spirito oscuro svanirà, il nostro cammino potrà proseguire. Scintille, fulmini e saette scuoteranno il nostro corpo in questo nuovo luogo sacro, il Dundrande Gard non è un luogo per deboli di cuore, ogni creatura del tuono fiera di essere abitante di questo luogo sa che deve la sua esistenza al solo e grande e immenso e onnipotente ZIZ GRANDE FA- ah no, vero, parlavamo di Thrud. Ebbene si, è proprio la semidea del Tuono a regnare questo altopiano, la corruzione ha demolito anche la più rigida tra le sorelle Valchirie giungendo a un livello di potenza elevatissimo (IT’S OVER 9000!). Ogni creatura non appartenente all’elemento Tuono è inadatta di fatto a vivere su questo suolo. Sarà proprio questo quello che ci porterà allo scontro con la dea che ci farà tremare la terra da sotto i piedi con un forte e deciso colpo di martello, la corruzione aveva innescato in lei uno strano potere che l’aveva portata ad avere una forza spropositata. La battaglia fu stremante e difficile ma ormai sprovvista del suo dominio elementale la dea non poté far altro che cedere sotto i nostri colpi, anche questa era ormai acqua passata. Ormai lontani da quel pericoloso altopiano sentiremo il rumore di un corso d’acqua, giunti li relitti e corpi ormai scarnificati ci faranno tremar la pelle, ma essendo noi coraggiosi coraggiosissimi proseguiremo lungo le sponde del fiume giungendo alla Grotta di Avatten, grotta sconosciuta e oscura. I riflessi blu dell’acqua sulle pareti della grotta ci spingono a proseguire incessantemente, tutto finché una presa decisa a una caviglia ci fa saltare dalla paura e voltandoci notiamo distintamente 4 tentacoli, accompagnati da un enorme tridente oscuro, la Valchiria dell’acqua, Svafa, ci blocca la strada. La velocità e la forza della dea saranno accompagnati dalla presenza dei 4 temibili tentacoli che saranno presto sushi per la nostra forza. Così come fu per i Trent di Eir anche i tentacoli svaniranno presto lasciando la semidea in preda alla morte. Una forte luce ci abbaglierà mostrandoci al suo disfacimento un’antico palazzo, eretto sulla montagna innevata di Sken ormai anche essa colpita dalla corruzione. La curiosità ci spingerà a entrare nella struttura quando con un frastuono la porta alle nostre spalle ci lascerà preda dalla Valchiria robotica, la velocissima Alvitr! Questa sarà restia ad attaccarci, tuttavia farà calare su di noi una enorme maledizione: il blocco del nostro potere! Saremo infatti bloccati nei nostri corpi senza poter attivare le nostre potenti mosse, la lotta proseguirà a colpi di semplici spade finché presi dalla rabbia irradieremo di luce il palazzo sfogando su Alvitr tutte le nostre energie, portandola per cui alla morte. A questo punto la strada percorsa sarà tanta e le energie di pari passo, ma lasciar le cose a metà è una cosa che solo i deboli fanno, e noi non siamo deboli. (Almeno io, Ciauo di sicuro si) L’ultima dea corrotta sarà il nostro bersaglio, la Valchiria Zombie, Skalmold! Riscaldati dalle cascate di lava che ci circondano ci apprestiamo a salire velocemente sul terrazzo del Braciere di Elddop, luogo natio dell’ultima semidea che sarà tutto fuorché semplice da scalare. Giunti alla sommità della costruzione (e nota ben per sommità non intendo il luogo in cui troveremo il sommo Yuza in quanto egli è ovunque e dappertutto, in ogni luogo e in ogni cosa) ci troveremo dinanzi alla nostra semidea priva di cuore, in preda a un turbine di fiamme ci ritroveremo subito spiazzati dal rigore delle vampate lanciate dalla semidea che continuerà ad attaccarci imperterrita. Racchiudendo tutte le nostre forze e speranze in un attacco fulmineo riusciremo a sconfiggere anche l’ultima sorella Valchiria, la strada verso l’albero di Yggdrasil era ormai spianata. Giunti all’atto finale del nostro viaggio la Corruzione si presenta ormai sotto ogni forma, da un semplice fiore fino a giungere alle nuove che tinte da un colorito violaceo sembrano osservarci malvagiamente. Seppure il luogo sia la rappresentazione stessa della morte Yggdrasil ci si troverà davanti, immobile, ad attenderci. Rigida nella sua forma e incollata al suolo con le sue potenti radici inizierà a colpirci con i suoi possenti rami, rubandoci con ogni colpo parti della nostra energia, ogni colpo ci portava più vicini ad esser corrotti. (Ma dato che non siamo come Eni che si corrompe con un paio di zinne noi vinceremo lo stesso e Crillin non morirà SPOILER) Lo scontro durerà ore e ore fino a far cadere a pezzi la nostra armatura, stremata dai continui colpi della nostra spada Yggdrasil aprirà le sue difese lasciandoci finalmente spazio per il colpo finale. Assorbendo l’energia che la corruzione aveva liberato lanceremo sull’albero mundi una potentissima sfera Gekidama che la farà implodere in mille pezzi, fine. Torneremo felici al nostro villaggio con lo zaino di erba di quella buona come solo Yggdrasil la sa fare e come solo Mandragora sa fumarsi, anche questa avventura era ormai terminata!